Shiro Kazami
|numberofepisodes = 52 (V3) 4 (X) 3 (Stronger) 6 (Skyrider) 7 (Black RX) 12 (Movie) 4 (Special) |casts = Hiroshi Miyauchi Bin Shimada (voice in Skyrider) Hirofumi Tanaka (Heisei era crossover movies) Tomokazu Seki (Voice in Super Hero Taisen GP) |shadeofcolor = green |name = Shiro Kazami |motif = Dragonfly Skull Man Double Riders |label = Kamen Rider V3 |label2 = Kamen Rider V3 |image2 = }} is , a fictional character from the Japanese tokusatsu television series Kamen Rider V3, the second in the famous Kamen Rider franchise of tokusatsu programmes. The primary protagonist of the series, Kamen Rider V3 is a motorcycle-riding superhero modeled upon a hybrid of a grasshopper as well as a dragonfly and armed with a variety of powers. His name is a pun on Version Three as he is the 3rd Kamen Rider and therefore Kamen Rider 3. Profile He was a 22-year-old college student who was the junior of Takeshi at Jōnan University with a major in biochemistry. However, by chance, he accidentally witnessed the brutal murder of a road worker by a member of the secret terrorist society known only as Destron, which appeared after the destruction of Gel-Shocker and continues its predecessor's goal of world domination. After Shiro nearly got murdered by Destron`s agents, Takeshi decided to keep a close eye to protect him. To rid Destron of its witness, and taking no chances, they sent Scissors Jaguar to murder the entire Kazami family. Though he was forced to watch his family die before his eyes, Shiro was saved from the same grisly fate by the interference of Kamen Riders 1 and 2. After Takeshi and Hayato sadly realized what their mistakes have cost, they decide to stop Destron. Bent on revenge for his family's deaths, Shiro pleas the Kamen Riders to make him into a cyborg just like them. The two Kamen Riders refuse at first, but after Shiro was fatally wounded while saving them, they saw the good in his heart and reconstructed him into a cyborg to save him. As the Double Riders performed the operation and added a portion of their powers to Shiro, the Destron outpost is attacked and destroyed by Turtle Bazooka. The Double Riders were presumably temporarily weakened by adding their powers to Shiro which put them on a major disadvantage until Shiro joined the battle, now known as Kamen Rider V3. V3 went on to destroy his family's murderer while the Double Riders fought Bazooka Turtle, who now had a nuclear bomb in his body with intentions to destroy Tokyo. The Double Riders, feeling that Shiro is a worthy successor, take Turtle Bazooka away from the city just before the bomb explodes, leaving V3 to shout his predecessors' names as they speak to him via telepathy to assure him. After seeing his two predecessors seemingly sacrifice themselves to save the people of Tokyo, Shiro then decides to fight Destron to save others rather then for revenge. Across the series, Shiro battled Destron's cyborg monsters, eventually uncovering his newfound abilities while battling the likes of Doktor G, Baron Fang, and Archbishop Wing. When faced with Destron's strongest general, Marshal Armor, V3 was joined in his battle by ex-Destron scientist Jōji Yūki/Riderman and the Double Riders. Eventually, V3 defeated the Destron Leader and departs on his motorcycle to parts unknown. X Shiro Kazami returned to Japan after some time traveling around the world. He decides to visit Tobei Tachibana, only to arrive while he's talking about the Riders to a group of children. A man badmouthing the Riders gets into a fight with Tachibana, only for Keisuke Jin to arrive, revealing that the man badmouthing the Riders was an agent of the organization Government of Darkness. The man reveals his true form, the myth monster Neptune, and attacks Tachibana alongside Medusa and Chimera, all three who had been revived and wanted revenged against X. Shiro Kazami finally reveals himself, excited to fight against another evil organization after Destron. Fighting as V3 alongside X, he easily destroys Chimera and helps X finish off the other two. Afterwards, King Dark challenges X to continue stopping his plans, and Shiro Kazami decides to stay and join the fight against G.O.D. G.O.D.'s forces attack various points of Tokyo, meanwhile, to fight against his threat, the previous four Riders return from various points of the globe. V3 comes from Moscow and Riderman, who's shown alive for the first time since his death, reveals that he had been in Tahiti. The 5 Riders, following one of the Franken Bat's bat spies head to one of G.O.D's bases. V3 faces Icarus, Cerberus, Neptune and Chronos before regrouping with the other Riders, when he took on and destroyed Icarus and Neptune. Afterwards, the five Riders face Franken Bat. The four Riders helped X execute the "Rider Super High Kick" technique, destroying Franken Bat. They invaded a G.O.D. base and faced King Dark, but the entire complex was merely an illusion, which disappeared while King Dark laughed at them. Some time later, X was captured and had his energy absorbed by G.O.D.'s villain monster Spider-Napoleon. At the last moment, V3 appeared and challenged him to a battle, only to disappear, escaping with X. Keisuke Jin's life was in danger, and his power wasn't enough to face his opponent, to help the fellow Rider, V3 decided to give him the , which could greatly power up X. However, V3 needed to transfer a large amount of his blood to him in the process, weakening himself. Spider-Napoleon soon attacked again, forcing V3 into action before he had recovered. V3 managed to rescue his hostages, but was overwhelmed by Spider-Napoleon and the rebuilt Mach Achilles and Salamander-Gong. He was rescued by the powered up X, who finished off Spider-Napoleon, while V3, even weakened, beat Mach Achilles and Salamander-Gong together. Later, X was caught into a trap by Leech Dracula, alongside two hostages, but in the last moment he was rescued by V3 riding X's own Cruiser bike. When Tobei Tachibana was captured by Leech Dracula, it was Kamen Rider 2, Hayato Ichimonji's time to appear and save Tobei. While X remained to face Leech Dracula, Rider 2 and V3 went ahead to stop King Dark at once, however, Kind Dark easily sealed the path to him, avoiding facing them. X would later be defeated and captured by the villain monster Tiger Nero, who wanted the plans for the RS Mechanism, which G.O.D. would use to create a powerful weapon, in exchange for his rescue. Tobei Tachibana gave the plans, only to be captured too, but he had also called Shiro Kazami, who transformed into V3 and saved them. However, they were unable to recover the plans. In a later encounter, when Tiger Nero attempted to use the newly built weapon against them, however, it turns out that one of G.O.D.'s scientists was actually Hayato Ichimonji, who sabotaged the experiment. The three Riders fighting together stopped Nero, only to be challenged by King Dark. Rider 2, V3 and X all split into their own ways looking for G.O.D.'s main base, but neither Rider 2 nor V3 found it on time, leaving the final battle to X by himself. Stronger .]] Some time after Destron's destruction, Shiro Kazami ended up meeting another evil, this time while visiting Egypt, it was Marshal Machine, a demon cyborg from an organization called Delza Army. After some encounters in Egypt, Marshall Machine disappeared, infiltrating a ship from Alexandria that went to Japan, and V3 followed him. They faced each other again in Japan, but V3, while able to easily overpower him was yet again unable to stop him. He soon joined the new Rider, Stronger in his battle against the Delza Army, whose main forces were moving to Japan. Riderman, who had been fighting against Armored Knight in Greece and followed him to Japan comes into conflict with Stronger, believing that each other were helping Delza, but soon V3 appears and clears up the misunderstanding. V3 and Riderman leave and face the Delza Army troops who destroyed a dam, with Riderman facing Armored Knight and V3 taking on Commander Jishaku. However, Riderman is easily defeated and V3 is caught into a trap and is swallowed by a fissure. Amazon and X rescue V3 and Riderman, and they soon meet Stronger again, who had been joined by Rider 1 and Rider 2 in their absence. The seven riders, which would be known as the Seven Legendary Riders, marched against the Delza Army, who had captured Tobei Tachibana. V3 takes on Armored Knight and Shark Kikkaijin. Finally, Stronger finishes off Marshal Machine. They meet Tachibana, but soon a familiar voice welcomes then, Delza Army's Great Leader. The Great Leader reveals that he had been behind the Delza Army, Destron and other previous evil organizations opposed by the Riders. He takes on the form of a rock giant, impervious to the attacks of the Riders. However, they combine their powers and go into his body. There, they find a giant alien brain who self destructs in an attempt to kill all seven Riders, however, they all escape successfully and leave, reminiscing everything they've gone through so far. JAKQ vs. Gorenger He is mentioned in JAKQ Dengekitai vs. Goranger, Joker says that he is fighting Baron Iron Mask's Iron Mask Battalion in Europe. Skyrider The evil organization Neo-Shocker moved ahead with its plans of global genocide. Shiro Kazami, Kamen Rider V3, alongside the other Seven Legendary Riders fought around the world against it, leaving Japan's protection to the new Kamen Rider, Hiroshi Tsukuba, Skyrider. When V3 learned about Neo-Shocker's XY operation - where they'd distract Skyrider with operation X while they executing their real human bombs plan leaving Japan in chaos with operation Y. He warned Mr. Itou, one of Skyrider's allies about the plan and went on to face Bader, one of the Musasabader Brothers by himself to stop the operation. Kazami fought the brothers but was unable to destroy them until Skyrider arrived, and together, they defeated the Neo-Shocker agents. Neo-Shocker gathered an army of Second Generation Cyborgs in Japan, led by Gurand Bazarmy, known as the Strongest Cyborg on Earth, and also planned to launch a direct offensive with an experimental tank, the Varithium Cannon, led by Hirubiran. To save Japan, the seven Riders returned and, alongside Skyrider, destroyed the experimental Varithium Cannon. However, they were soon challenged by Gurand Bazarmy and his troops. V3, Stronger and Skyrider ran after a truck with slaves for a Neo-Shocker digging site, however, Gurand Bazarmy by himself stood in their way. Skyrider was easily taken out, but V3 with Stronger's help managed to fight off Bazarmy and rescue an unconscious Skyrider. While he recovered, the Riders decided to give Skyrider special training to defeat Gurand Bazarmy. V3 makes the proposal to Tsukuba Hiroshi, who accepts to put his life on the line to become stronger. After Skyrider's training was finished and he powered up, all Riders left to face Neo-Shocker again. V3 faced the second generation Kurageron and Beder, later finishing off Kurageron by throwing it down a hole and defeated the second generation Jaguar Vanwithhis V3 Kick. After the battle was over, the Riders parted ways again, to fight Neo-Shocker all over the world. Neo-Shocker made an alliance with an alien, the self proclaimed Galaxy King, and started an operation to explode Mount Fuji. When Skyrider is ambushed by another troop of second generation Second Generation Cyborgs led by Jaguar Van, all seven Riders arrive to face their forces and allow Skyrider to proceed. V3 quickly gets through the second generation Gokiburijin, Sasoranjin and Bader, saving Skyrider from certain death at the hands of Jaguar Van and Armadig. V3 also warns Skyrider about Neo-Shocker's hostages and tells him to go ahead. Afterwards, V3 finishes off Gokiburijin and faces Kumorujin and Bader yet again. Finally, he uses his ''V3 Return Kick (here called V3 Double Kick), to finish off a second generation Sasoranjin. After getting through the cyborg troops, V3 arrives in the Neo-Shocker base alongside X, helping Skyrider escape with the hostages before its destruction. The three Riders watch as Galaxy King's ship is caught by the explosion and he dies with it. Afterwards, all 8 Riders leave to fight Neo-Shocker elsewhere. Hiroshi Tsukuba tries to stop a kidnapping attempt from Neo-Shocker, only to see himself facing the powerful Mantle Kong, self proclaimed King of Africa. V3 returns from Borneo to Japan to help Skyrider and stop Neo-Shocker's operation. However, it seems that even V3`s power isn`t enough to defeat Mantle Kong. To get through his defenses, V3 starts using grabs and holds, but Mantle Kong manages to escape. Later, V3 pursues Mantle Kong again while Skyrider takes on Neo-Shocker's troops and finally manages to destroy him with direct hits of his V3 Return Kick against Mantle Kong's head. With Neo-Shocker's plan finished, Shiro leaves Japan in Hiroshi's hands while he leaves the country again. Attending the call of Stronger and Rider 2, who had located Neo-Shocker's main base, in Japan, V3 returns from Greece, joining up with the other Seven Legendary Riders. They head to Neo-Shocker's underwater base, only to be faced with a giant dragon, Neo-Shocker's, Great Leader himself. V3's and everyone else's attacks prove to be ineffective against the Great Leader, however, they hold on long enough for Skyrider to arrive. Skyrider stuns the Great Leader by shooting his foot with a bowgun, and, using the opportunity, all Seven Legendary Riders hit him with their Rider Kicks, knocking down the giant. However, he was still alive, and decides to explode alongside a giant bomb, taking out not only himself, but Earth itself by destroying it`s atmosphere. The eight Riders combine their powers and use Skyrider's Sailing Jump together, grabbing the Great Leader and taking him to the distant sky, where they all explode, all eight Riders seemingly perishing alongside it when in truth they were blasted across space until they regrouped in Super-1. Super-1 Kazuya Oki, Kamen Rider Super-1, fought against the Dogma Kingdom to stop them from awakening an ancient weapon. However, in his way stood the Dogma Revenge Corps, troops of rebuilt cyborgs from Dogma Kingdom and Neo-Shocker. When he seemed overwhelmed by his enemies, Rider 1 suddenly reappeared, followed by the other 8 previous Riders, all alive. V3 tells Super-1 to let that battle in their hands, and soon they fight against Dogma's troops to open way for Super-1. V3 briefly faces Dogma Fighters, Gyosutoma, ArigiThunder. Fighting alongside Riderman, V3 finishes off Zombieda with a throw while his partner does the same to Ganigannii. V3, Riderman and X go on to use a triple Revolving Kick to finish off, respectively, Kamagirigan, Snakecobran and ArigiThunder. Thanks to the help of the Riders, Super-1 reaches Dogma's troops on time and stops them. After the battle, the Riders show themselves to Super-1 and his friends, and promise to fight for humanity's future together. ZX The Badan Empire, led by Ambassador Darkness, spread its claws around the world, and, to face it, the nine Riders came together. When Badan initiated its Space Break System, a destructive dimensional weapon, all 9 Riders gathered in Japan to stop them. Shiro Kazami coordinated an operation to stop Badan from getting Badanium 84, fuel for its weapon. With each Rider targeting a different transport, V3 stopped Dokuga-Roid from carrying the Badanium 84 and destroyed his truck, but Dokuga-Roid himself escaped while V3 faced his Combat-Roids. Meanwhile, Super-1 and Riderman saw themselves facing a warrior called ZX, who had been fighting against Badan too. V3 arrived and stopped ZX, telling him that they're all enemies of Badan and want to destroy the Space Break System. Along with Riderman and Super-1, they explain to ZX, Ryo Murasame, the history and meaning of being a Kamen Rider, and, finally, he decides to join them, as the 10th Rider, Kamen Rider ZX. Afterwards, Badan's base was located, and all 10 Riders went towards it. Ambassador Darkness welcomed them and sent all of Badan's troops against the Riders. V3 faced Dokuga-Roid and his Combat-Roids again, and after a long battle managed to destroy him by throwing him onto a fallen Yamaarashi-Roid. Afterwards, V3 and Rider 2 teamed up against Jūjin Ōmukade, a revived Geddon monster. however, before the battle could be finished, Ambassador Darkness attempted to use hostages to make the Riders surrender. His plan fail due to Super-1's interference and Ambassador Darkness decides to use the Space Break System, only to destroy Badan's remaining troops. After V3's call, the ten Riders gather their power with Rider Syncro, weakening Ambassador Darkness and allowing ZX to finish him off. After Darkness is defeated, evil energy gathers in the shape of a giant skull, The Generalissimo of Badan, giving farewell to the Riders and laughing at them. V3 bestows upon ZX the official name Kamen Rider 10 ''and soon all Riders part ways again to continue their battle against evil around the world. Black RX Kamen Rider V3, alongside the other Nine veteran Riders, fought against the secret forces of the Crisis Empire spread throughout the world, defeating them in each country. However, Crisis' main forces, in Japan, still remained and they prepared a final offensive. Rider 1 called all the Riders to a meeting in a secret facility in Arizona, to prepare for the upcoming battle, where they'd go to help Kamen Rider Black RX, the Kamen Rider that was defending Japan at the time. The 10 Riders split into two groups, which sparred with each other. Group 1: Riders 1, 2, V3, Riderman and X; and Group 2: Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX. Before Crisis makes a public announcement regarding its invasion of Japan, the 10 Riders finally leave for the final battle. .]] After Crisis' war declaration, they immediately sent Gran Zairus, which landed on Earth like a meteor, destroying an entire island. Naval Commander Bosgun moved to attack Black RX, soon receiving help from Gran Zairus, who could resist all of RX's attacks. When Bosgun is about to finish him off, Rider 1 arrives, blocking his attack and kicking him away. The 9 Riders arrive shortly afterwards, rescuing RX and quickly escaping. V3 and the others introduce themselves to Kohtaro Minami. Bosgun finds them, and meeting Kohtaro and Rider 1, proposes a duel against Black RX. However, Kohtaro's friend, Kyoko Matoba soon notices a Chap hiding behind some crates to prepare an ambush and flushes it out. As the 10 veterans fight them off, Black RX faces Bosgun in a fair match and destroys him. Meanwhile, Gran Zairus easily rips through the Japanese defense forces and brings down the city with his unmatched power. Kohtaro decides to fight, but Riders 1 and 2 argue that even Black RX's attacks are ineffective against Gran Zairus and they need a strategy before facing it again. Kohtaro decides to fight anyway, even if he dies trying. He leaves to fight again, and V3 and the other Riders follow him. The 11 Riders face Gran Zairus, but even a combined ''Rider Punch with the power of the 11 Riders is useless against him. Gran Zairus transforms into a flaming rock, burning above 1000°C, and easily knocks out V3 and the others. In the end, Black RX becomes Biorider and manages to destroy Gran Zairus from the inside out, but seemingly explodes with it. Afterwards, V3 and the other Riders help evacuate the city's population and start to plan defensive measures for the next battle. However, a second Rider 1 appears during their meeting. The real Rider 1 accuses the impostor and punches it, making it reveal its true form, Harmful Nimp. The 10 Riders face Spirit World Demons, resurrected Crisis warriors. Unfortunately when the monsters knocked down, they quickly get up again. When the battle seems hopeless, Colonel Maribaron, the one behind this attack, reveals that the monsters don't die as long as she keeps a set of golden feathers with her, but Biorider returns, alive, stealing the feathers. Rider 1 receives one of the golden feathers, and V3 holds Harmful Nimp while he uses the feather to stop it. Biorider then destroys the monsters all by himself. With Kohtaro alive, the 10 Riders decide to spread themselves to observe and take on the Crisis forces, while Black RX protects his friends. Wanting revenge against Black RX, a powered up General Jark, commander of the Crisis forces, gains a new form called Jark Midler, kills Sunkichi and Utako Sahara and faces V3 and Riderman while X And Amazon bring their kids to Kohtaro. Meanwhile, Crisis' forces start a human hunt. Riders 1 and 2 arrive to help Kohtaro face the Chaps' troops. Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1 and ZX soon follow. X And Amazon show up with the kids and Inform Kotaro on what happened. V3 and Riderman are launched through the air, falling downtown, near the combat zone where the other Riders were helping Kohtaro. Jark challenges Kohtaro to a duel, and he accepts, rejecting the help of the other Riders. Black RX ends up victorious over Jark, destroying him while the other Riders watch in amazement. Emperor Crisis calls Kohtaro for a personal meeting. However, Rider 1 tells Amazon to follow them, and all the other Riders go too. The emperor offers Kohtaro the chance of becoming the commander of Crisis' invasion forces, however, after Kohtaro refuses, General Dasmader appears alongside a group of Chaps and attacks Kohtaro. V3 and the other Riders arrive and face the Chaps troops, but soon the entire cave is destroyed by the Crisis Fortress called by Dasmader. Black RX boards the fortress and destroys Dasmader, the Emperor and even Crisis itself. Meanwhile, the other Riders survive the attack and meet RX after the battle is over. Following Rider 1's words, they all decide to part ways and fight evil around the world. All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker To stop the fusion and destruction of worlds, Tsukasa Kadoya, announced a tournament gathering all Riders to learn who was the strongest. V3 participated in the tournament and made it to the finals, where he teamed up with Kamen Riders Super-1 and Black while fight against Kamen Riders Decade, Diend and Kuuga (Onodera). Diend escapes, and, with his V3 Screw Kick, V3 knocked out Kuuga, leaving only Decade in combat. However, Decade still managed to defeat the three Riders "Triple Kick" with his own Dimension Kick. Afterwards, V3 and the others disappeared into a dimensional wall and were taken for dead, leading Dai-Shocker to initiate its offensive. Eventually, Decade turned against Dai-Shocker and faced its troops alone. However, a large dimensional wall appeared in the battlefield, and from it, all Riders thought to be dead reappeared. V3 arived with his Hurricane bike alongside Riders 1 and 2 in their New Cyclones. During the battle against Dai-Shocker, V3 is seen defeating several Formica Pedes, several Dai-Shocker Combatmen and also one Darkroach. He also is briefly shown facing a Bakeneko. When A.R. Shadowmoon is thrown onto Dai-Shocker's casle, he participates in the All Riders Kick, using his standard V3 Kick alongside the other Riders to destroy Shadowmoon and the Shocker castle. Afterwards, Dai-Shocker's final weapon, King Dark, appeared from the rubles of the castle, and Decade merged with the Kamen Rider J summoned by Diend to face it. To help Decade, V3, alongside the other Riders, turned into giant Kamenride cards to power up the giant Decade's final attack, destroying King Dark. After the battle was over, V3 silently gave a goodbye to Decade alongside Riders 1 and 2, and left through a dimensional wall with all the other Riders. Let's Go Kamen Riders .]] A mishap caused by the Greeed Ankh unintentionally altered the timeline which enabled Shocker to utilize a Cell Medal to create the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders and seemingly erased the legacy of the Kamen Riders from history. In 2011, after Kamen Rider New Den-O's attempt to repair the damage, he along with Kamen Rider OOO and M-Ankh awaited execution. However, it was revealed the Double Riders had their brainwashing removed by a Shocker scientist. The Double Riders joined with New Den-O and OOO to fight Shocker's forces, but were eventually defeated. When the order was given to kill everyone, V3 suddenly appeared, asserting that there were more than four riders. V3 was soon followed by all the other revived riders that came after him, as even though Rider history was changed, the people's memories haven't changed. After the riders were united, they faced of against Shocker's Great Leader, V3 having pointed him out to OOO. Later, when joined by a a force of extra riders, V3 and all the other riders got on their motorcycles and performed the "All Rider Break", ramming into the Rock Great Leader and defeating it once and for all. Movie War Mega Max A meteor shower hit various points of Earth, bringing with it time anomalies, monsters and the interest of the shadowy organization Foundation X. Kamen Rider V3 and Riderman head to a meteor landing site in the Mediterranean islands, where they find a large army of Pseudo Yummies, fighting against them alongside Riderman. Afterwards, V3 and Riderman gathered with the other Seven Legendary Riders in Japan and infiltrated a Foundation X secret airport to stop Lem Kannagi, who was leading a plan to control energy sources around the globe and also their operation regarding the meteors. However, they're all taken by a trap and V3 is sealed in an Astroswitch. Later, Kamen Rider Fourze finds the seven sealed Riders, and with Kamen Rider OOO's help, releases all of them at once. V3 warns them that Kannagi will receive a full charge of cosmic energy if he reaches space, which would make him invincible according to Riderman, and he needs to be stopped now. Meanwhile copies of the Greeeds and Sonozaki Family Dopants approach the group, standing in their way. The Seven Riders stay behind facing them, while Fourze and OOO head to stop Lem Kannagi. V3 fights against a copy Claydoll Dopant and finished her off with his V3 Return Kick. Meanwhile, OOO and Fourze managed to stop Lem Kannagi in space. Afterwards, in a scene added to the movie's Director's Cut, the young Riders, and also another Rider from the future, Aqua, gave goodbye to each other and to the veterans, everyone parting ways afterwards. Super Hero Taisen Alongside the other Seven Legendary Riders, Kamen Rider V3 faced GokaiRed, who had become emperor of the Dai-Zangyack. However, V3 was seemingly killed alongside the other Riders. In the end, it's all revealed to be a plan by Captain Marvelous and Tsukasa Kadoya to infiltrate and stop Dai-Shocker and Dai-Zangyack. All Riders seemingly killed, including V3, reappear from another dimension where they had been hiding, fighting alongside the Super Sentai as a united force to destroy the Shocker and Zangyack alliance. He is seen fighting Armadillo Orphnoch and Sea-Fist Demon Rageku. After making it through the main army, V3 alongside some other Riders reached the new Doktor G who took leadership of the Dai-Shocker forces, but, when he takes up his new Kani Laser form, powered up by the army of monsters killed around the battlefield, he's unable to make it through his laser barrage, with the victory this time coming from Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Blade, with help from new cards given by the Super Sentai team Goseiger. Super Hero Taisen Z , X, and V3 as seen in Super Hero Taisen Z.]] V3 was part of a force of Rider and Sentai reinforcements led by Kamen Rider 1 and that came to assist the Riders and Sentai of recent years who were overwhelmed by the revived monster army of the . The combined forces of superheroes were able to turn the tide against the Madou army. They lined up and used their various finisher attacks to destroy the revived monsters. After was destroyed and the battle was finally over, V3 appeared standing on a cliff with all the other heroes who appeared to help, to say goodbye to the heroes of recent years before taking their leave. Kamen Rider Taisen substituted with Black)]] As one of the 15 Showa Riders, V3 fought in the battle against the 15 Heisei Riders in Zawame City. At the climax, V3 is one of the surviving Riders in the battle between Heisei and Showa. He is defeated by Gaim, transforming into a Lockseed. Gaim is soon left as the last Rider standing before Ambassador Darkness of the Badan Empire reveals himself to be Ryo Murasame (Kamen Rider ZX). Together, they restore the other Riders and all 30 Kamen Riders defeat the Badan Empire. After Badan was defeated, V3 fought with the Showa Riders in a final showdown against the Heisei Riders. V3 took on Kiva, striking each other with their Rider Kicks with both being blown back by their matching power. The battle was ended when Rider 1 and Gaim reconciled on the differences of the two sides of Kamen Riders. ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim V3, along with Rider 1 and Rider 2, arrive where the ToQgers are as they fight Kamen Rider Fifteen before the enemy retreats. Heisei vs. Showa He later seen along with Rider 1 and Rider 2 again when Badan attacks Zawame to capture Shu, as what Rider 1 said early to the Heisei Rider Gaim, about them being unworthy to wield the name of "Kamen Rider", then attacks Fifteen until the latter manage to escape V3, Rider 1 and Rider 2's attack. He is later seen as one of the 7 surviving Showa Riders to fight against one of the 7 surviving main Heisei Riders until he is defeated to be sealed into Lockseed. Later, when ZX exposed his identity to Generalissmo and aids Gaim, he along with other 14 main Riders are released from the Lockseed seals and fights Badan. Due to the timeline alteration caused by Shocker, V3 became one of the brainwashed Riders in that timeline, donning the name of Shocker Rider V3. Alongside Riderman, V3 pursued Kamen Riders 3 and Drive. Confronting his fellow "Rider #3", V3 was ultimately beaten. The next day, following the Rider Grand Prix in which Drive emerged victorious over Rider 3, who was promptly integrated into the Great Leader of Shocker's Rider Robo form, V3 was among the Riders who attacked the trio of Black RX, Faiz and Mach. Ultimately, the Double Riders 1 and 2 made their appearance having survived their apparent demise from within the Rider Robo, and broke Shocker's brainwashing on the fallen Riders, enabling all Riders to unite in a final battle against Shocker. Surviving the onslaught of the History Modifying Machine, V3 fought and destroyed Shocker's Weather Dopant with the V3 Kick shortly before the Rider Robo was destroyed along with the machine by . V3 later acknowledged Kyoichiro as the true Kamen Rider 3. He is among the remaining Riders who witnessed the farewell of Kyoichiro Kuroi as the perversion of history was reversed, V3's place in history was restored. Chou Super Hero Taisen Personality Kazami's personality has changed throughout his own series. At first he was a happy man who lived with his loving family and got along fine with others. After Destron killed his family, Kazami was filled with anger towards them for what they had done and begged the Kamen Riders to turn him into one of them. Although he seemingly was consumed with anger and desire for revenge, it did not completely cloud his judgment as he was willing to risk his own life to save Hongo and Ichimonji, showing courage, selflessness and loyalty. After becoming Kamen Rider V3 and seeing his predecessors actions, Kazami learned what it means to be a Kamen Rider and decided to fight for justice rather than revenge. Although he no longer fights for revenge, he misses his family very much and still mourns for their deaths. One thing to be noted is that Kazami, despite being calm and cool most of the time (like Hongo), could also be hot-blooded (like Ichimonji) showing resemblance to both his predecessors. He also decided to stay cheerful despite his misfortunes which also greatly resembles his predecessors. As the series progressed, Kazami matured more to the point of inspiring Riderman to risk his life for the people of Tokyo. All in all, Kazami is a man who does the right thing in the end and helps those in need. Abilities Kazami is a great racer as well as a great scientist that could even greatly upgrade X`s power. At the start of his series, Kazami was already a skilled gymnastic and had the nickname "The white panther of mats" . After becoming V3, he gained a lot of power which he initially had some trouble with. Since Hongo and Ichimonji weren't able to tell Kazami of his new capabilities at first, Kazami had to learn most of them by himself. At the first part of his series, Kazami relied mostly on brute strength and his 26 techniques and weapons. He fortunately soon learned to fight more with skill rather than just brute strength, to the point of surpassing even Hayato Ichimonji/Kamen Rider 2 in Kamen Rider Stronger, evident from his swift victory over Marshall Machine in single-combat. Kamen Rider V3 . (2001). Masked Rider Chronicles: A History of Cyborg Soldier's Battle. p. 54. ISBN 978-4812407837.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File.Hobby Japan. (2005). S.I.C. Official Diorama Story: S.I.C. Hero Saga. Vol. 1. p. 35. ISBN 978-4894253896.Kamen Rider Exhibition (Macau). (2018). Kamen Rider Exhibition Stamp Book. *'Rider Height': 180 cm *'Rider Weight': 78 kg Rider Senses: *'Eyesight': Approx. 16.7 km *'Hearing': 2 km *'Enemy Sensor': 2 km Ability Parameters (Initial → Trained): *'Punching Power': 90 t . (2013). General Facts of Kamen Rider: Turbulent Fierce Battle Chapter. p. 81-82. ISBN 978-4575306040. *'Kicking Power': 100 t *'Maximum Jumping Height': 30 m. → 60 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 1.6 seconds *'Maximum Swimming Speed': 100 m per 1.8 seconds - Blue Version= After his battle with Great Leader JUDO, Shiro Kazami lost his ability to transform into Kamen Rider V3. However, Kamen Rider 1 and 2's transferred their power to the Double Typhoon and re-activated it, which gave V3 a blue-colored form temporary. This form is exclusive in Kamen Rider Spirits. }} Kamen Rider V3's 26 Secrets At V3's disposal are 26 Techniques and Weapons that were designed to aid V3 in a variation of ways from enchancing his abilities to destroying certain enemies. Only the first 15 were used within the series. # : Kamen Rider V3's first and foremost weapon - the Henshin belt "Double Typhoon". Kazami Shiro transforms into V3 by performing the "Henshin", a series of moves which activates the 2 revolving pistons of the Double Typhoon, and then converts the accumulated wind energy to transform Kazami into Kamen Rider V3. Kamen Rider V3 is powered by the right "Kamen Rider No.1 Typhoon" and the left "Kamen Rider No.2 Typhoon". This allows V3 to utilize both the "Skill" of No.1 and the "Strength" of No.2 # : The communication device between Kamen Rider V3 and the Double Riders. It can be used to communicate with the Shonen Rider Squad Headquarters and the scouts' individual Pendants. # : The V3 Hopper is a surveillance advancement built into V3 by the Double Riders. Residing in a holster on the left side of V3's Henshin Belt, this mini transmission satellite is rocket-propelled vertically into the air to allow V3 an extensive view of the surrounding terrains, or to track fleeing enemies. The images captured by the V3 Hopper are directed to V3's Matrix Eye. # : Spinning in mid-air, it allows the kick to generate massive centrifugal power. In the Kamen Rider Super-1 Movie, V3 uses a similar attack in combination with other Riders, called simply Revolving Kick. # : By calling upon the power of Double Typhoon, Special Hardened Muscles form a powerful resistance. # : A special technique that allows a devastating mid-air spinning kick to be dealt to an enemy's body. # : The spring muscles can withstand up to 10 times the force put against them. # : The counter-spinning attack used against opponent. # : A device which records and analysis enemies' attacks and weapons. The result: V3 learns from his battles and does not lose to a repeated attack/weapon. # : Red Lamp Power draws in an outside energy directed at V3, and doubles it in return. # : It concentrates all of V3's energy into the center vertical thorax, or "Red Bone", and then expel all the energy at once. # : 1,000,000 volts of electricity are run throughout the surface as an effective deflector. # : Kamen Rider V3's signature move. It allows a repeat kick, via springing off the monster, to the exact point of first contact. In Skyrider's movie, Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King, this attack is called V3 Double Kick. # : It expels the energy stored in the belt, causing a power concussion to the target. After performing the Reverse Double Typhoon, Kazami can only re-transform to V3 after a three-hour period. # : It causes the fusing of metal blades which come into contact with V3's body; best utilized through the crossing of hands, in order to block and damage metal weapons. It also called the Cross Hand. # : It can trace the undetectable footprints of kaijin. Unused in the series. # : The X-rays can penetrate a mutant's body to locate its weak point. Unused in the series. # : The mufflers on the back assists in guiding V3 while flying, or gliding to earth. Unused in the series, but appears in the video games Pachinko Kamen Rider: Full Throttle and Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. # : Its special muscles allows arms to spin as a propeller, to deliver powerful blows. Unused in the series. # : It stores up to 3 hours of oxygen for marine battles. Unused in the series. # : Located in a circuit box on the right of V3's Henshin Belt. It allows channeling or conversion of internal or external power sources - such as the Double Rider's pendant. Unused in the series but appears in Kamen Rider Spirits. # : Special Attachment to the standard V3 Hopper, which creates a sound vibration which disturbs the physical nature of mutants and legionnaires; also can create a limited personal barrier to protect humans from mutant attacks. Unused in the series. # : Nuclear-generated power is transferred into V3's foot to allow a burning and explosive kick. Unused in the series. # : A 1,000,000 volts electrical charge fired from V3's antennae. Unused in the series but appears in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. # : It pulls full internal power to focus a sub-zero effect on an opponent or object, shot from the antennae. Unused in the series but appears in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. # : It detaches from V3's body to form a rolling weapon. Unused in the series but appears in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis. Other techniques * : A V3 Kick preceded by a revolving movement to give it more power. Used in conjunction with similar attacks from Riderman and X. * Triple Kick: A V3 Kick used alongside Super-1's and Black's Rider Kicks. * Rider Kick:' '''A standard Rider Kick that seemingly all the Showa Riders from Rider 1 to Skyrider can use. * '''Rider Triple Kick': A V3 kick used alongside Kamen Rider 1 and 2's Rider kicks. * Rider Synchro: A move that V3 can use if assisted by multiple Riders. Weaknesses Despite having an amazing amount of power, V3 has four deadly weaknesses that have proved harmful for him. Out of the four weaknesses, only one was confirmed in the TV series while the other were shown but not clearly stated to be his other weaknesses. #'Reverse Double Typhoon side effect:': After using the Reverse Double Typhoon Kazami can't transform for 3 hours. #'Sub-zero temperatures': A weakness he shares with his predecessors, V3 has a weakness to sub-zero temperatures and can't transform properly in such an environment. #'Magnetic': If a strong magnetic force were to hit him, it would disrupt his computer brain and damage him. Seen while fighting Magnet Boar. #'Sandy areas': Perhaps as a side effect to having strong legs, V3 is not too adept at fighting in sandy areas such as a beach or shoreline. Vehicle *'The Hurricane' The Motorcycle which was used in his rider form. It can execute the Hurricane Dash and the Hurricane Last Dash in mid-air. Legend Rider Devices is the Kamen Ride Card which contains the power of Kamen Rider V3. In All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, Decade Complete Form Jumbo Formation performed the Final Dimension Kick, a variation of the Dimension Kick, transforming the Shōwa Riders, including Kamen Rider V3, and Heisei Riders into Kamen Ride cards for Decade to travel through as opposed to Final Attack Ride cards before hitting the target. In theory, this card would allow Kamen Rider Decade to transform into V3. - O Medal= - Astroswitch= : An Astroswitch bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider V3. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride, it can be used by Kamen Rider Fourze to arm him with the on his left leg, boosting his kicking power and jumping height. The V3 Switch appears on-screen in Movie War Mega Max, when the Seven Legendary Riders are captured by Lem Kannagi. V3, along with Rider 1, Rider 2, and Riderman, were turned into Switches (while X, Amazon, and Stronger were turned into Core Medals) and kept in a suitcase by a member of Foundation X. The Riders were able to return back to normal when Fourze inserted the Switches into the Fourze Driver and performed a Limit Break. - Wizard Ring= This Rider Ring which bears the likeness of Kamen Rider V3 is exclusive to Kamen Rider Wizard's Wizard Ring toyline. When used by a WizarDriver wearer, it would be able to summon Kamen Rider V3. - Lockseed= : A Lockseed bearing the likeness of Kamen Rider V3, created when V3 was defeated in the battle between the Showa Riders and Heisei Riders. The core image depicts the Double Typhoon while the lid backside image depicts the O Signal. When inserted into a Sengoku Driver or when channeled through the Showa Rider Lockseed, it would allow an Armored Rider to assume . It is styled for Ryugen in the toyline. *Transformation: V3 Arms: Chikara, Waza, Double Typhoon! **Squash: **Au Lait: **Sparking: KRGa-V3 Lockseed.png|V3 Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-V3 Lockseed opened.png|V3 Lockseed (locked & opened) }} Appearances in other media Film JAKQ vs. Gorenger , which teamed up Shotaro Ishinomori's original two Sentai series, and , mentioned the whereabouts of three other Ishinomori heroes, although they don't meet the Sentai teams. V3 is said to be fighting the in Europe. Kamen Rider SD (OVA) V3: A seasoned Kamen Rider, V3 is highly respected among his fellow Riders, and for good reason. He is a highly skilled person, in both fighting and life. When he first appears in the movie, he is relaxing at a hot spring along with his squad. He ends up falling in love with the same girl whom Black RX has a crush on, and ultimately steals his gift for her to win her over, much to the disappointment of Black RX. He is the team leader of his squad, which includes X and Super-1. He rides in a modified version of the Hurricane motorcycle. Video games Kamen Rider Club V3 appears as one of six Riders who fight Shocker in Kamen Rider Club, being one of the first three which are available from the start. Kamen Rider V3 video game Kamen Rider V3 appears as the protagonist in the [[Kamen Rider V3 (video game)|PlayStation Kamen Rider V3 video game]]. Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Shiro Kazami/V3 is a playable character in the Sony PlayStation crossover strategy game Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 along with Takeshi Hongo, Hayato Ichimonji, Joji Yuki and Kohtaro Minami. Kamen Rider: Seigi no Keifu V3 stars as the hero of the 1973 timeline in this crossover game and one of the game's main characters. In the game's storyline, Riderman's former teacher has become involved within a plot to utilize the powers of an unknown alien being discovered by Shocker years ago. Eventually with Riderman's help, he is able to travel to 1988, along with Kamen Rider 1 and Kamen Rider Agito to join Kamen Rider BLACK for the final battle. Although Riderman is present, he is not a playable character. Kamen Rider: The Bike Race V3 appears riding the Hurricane in Kamen Rider: The Bike Race, a racing game featuring the majority of Kamen Riders and Rider Machines up to Kamen Rider Agito. Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbaride "To be added" All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation and Rider Generation 2 "To Be Added" Climax Heroes series "To be added" Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis V3 is among the Showa Riders who make their Battride War debut in this game. V3 has a similar function as Blade Riders and Birth on utilizing the R1 moves through filling the gauge points via attacks. V3's secret technique gauge moves is similar to Street Fighter series and only maxes 5. One of his secret moves that uses gauge levels are: *Level 1: Red Bone Power Punch, and V3 Blizzard Shot *Level 2: V3 Thunder Anti-Air Storm, Scrambler Hopper, Energy Converter, Red Lamp Power, V3 Barrier *Level 5: Reverse Double Typhoon (unable to fill the gauge until it recovers to 0 while in normal state) In his super state, V3 will have an infinite secret technique gauge. Stage Shows In a stage show where the are seen fighting ,Kamen Riders V3 Stronger, the , & arrive to assist the team. In a stage show where the are seen fighting , Kamen Riders V3 & Stronger, & , , and arrive to assist the team. In a stage show where the & are seen fighting their usual foes, a Fangire, an Evil Imagin, & show up and wind up defeating them. Kamen Riders 1, 2, V3, Kiva, Ixa, Den-O, Zeronos, , & arrive to assist the Go-Ongers & Go-On Wings. Net movies Let's Go Kamen Rider In the 12th net movie Listen Quietly! The 26 Secrets Secrets!!, Kamen Rider V3 does the Kamen Rider State of the Union address, only for him to rant about how only half of the 26 Secrets were shown in his TV series and nitpicks on how a few of them are redundant or useless abilities before being dragged off the stage by 1, 2, OOO and Den-O Behind the scenes Portrayal Shiro Kazami was played by tokusatsu veteran . Hiroshi Miyauchi would later play in , in and Ken Hayakawa, the titular hero of Kaiketsu Zubat. After the end of V3, Miyauchi reprised his role in most later Showa era Kamen Rider Series and movies, but a few times he was replaced by assorted voice actors, who gave voice to Shirou Kazami's transformed self. In Skyrider's episodes 27 and 28, V3 was voiced by Bin Shimada. In Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King, V3 was voiced by Hashimoto Haruhiko. Torii Rintarou voiced V3 in Black RX, alongside Rider 1 and Skyrider. In the recent crossover movies, it is common for past riders to receive replacement voice actors, but they're often more consistent than previous replacements. In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker (2009), Kamen Rider V3 was voiced by . Hiroshi Miyauchi returned to voice V3 in the 40th anniversary movie OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders (April 2011), with Hirofumi Tanaka coming back to voice V3 in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max (December 2011) and (2012). In and Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai V3 was voiced by . As Kamen Rider V3, his suit actors were Tetsuya Nakayashiki and Yutaka Nakamura. In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, his suit actor was . Rider No. As the leading Rider protagonist of Kamen Rider V3, Shiro Kazami (Kamen Rider V3) is labeled and . Recognition Kamen Rider V3 is featured as #29 in the 1986 archive compilation video . Notes *The meaning for Kamen Rider V3's name was never clearly depicted in the series. The first meaning suggested it was a pun because both 1 and 2 used their powers to energize V3's belt during Shiro Kazami's surgery, making him more powerful than its predecessors. However, in the 2007 remake movie Kamen Rider The Next, V3's belt explains it stands for "Version 3" Kamen Rider. *V3 is the first rider not to have multiple suit variants. *Since V3 is technically an upgraded version of both Kamen Riders 1 and 2, he is physically one of the most powerful Riders in the entire franchise. This is to the point of defeating Destron soldiers that were armed with nuclear weapons, or had enough strength to easily destroy even skyscrapers. *It was shown in some of the episodes that Kazami can play the harmonica quite well. Appearances * Kamen Rider V3 **Episode 1: Rider No. 3: His Name is V3! **Episode 2: Last Testament of the Double Riders **Episode 3: The Execution of V3 **Episode 4: V3's 26 Secrets!? **Episode 5: Snake-Man with a Machine Gun! **Episode 6: Enter, Hammer-Jellyfish! V3 Unleash Your Killing Technique!! **Episode 7: The Fury of Rider V3's Special Training **Episode 8: Watch Out, V3! Beware the Terrifying Buzzsaw **Episode 9: What is the Destron Hell Squad!? **Episode 10: Secret of the Double Typhoon **Episode 11: The Claws of Evil Reach Out for V3!! **Episode 12: Junko Becomes a Mutant's Bride?! **Episode 13: Terrifying Commandant: Doktor G!! **Episode 14: Secret Memento of the Double Riders **Episode 15: Rider V3's Deadly Weakness!! **Episode 16: The Missile-Carrying Gecko Inhumanoid! **Episode 17: The Devil Spray is the Reaper's Weapon **Episode 18: V3, Beware the Evil Traitor! **Episode 19: Blowfish-Apache's Torpedo Operation!! **Episode 20: Destron's Shikoku Conquest Operation **Episode 21: The Double Riders Live **Episode 22: Camp of Terror! Mystery of the Underground Canal **''Kamen Rider V3 vs. Destron Mutants'' **Episode 23: Terror! Vampire From the Graveyard **Episode 24: Mysterious! Cockroach Manor!! **Episode 25: Mysterious!! The Destron Ranger Corps **Episode 26: Inhumanoid Heater-Cicada's Mummy Operation!! **Episode 27: Zol, Death, Hell & Black Rise from the Grave **Episode 28: The Five Commandants' All-Out Attack!! **Episode 29: Doktor G's Final Challenge! **Episode 30: Doktor G! The True Form of Evil is...? **Episode 31: Enter, Baron Tusk: Commandant of Curses!! **Episode 32: Spectre of Onibi Swamp: Rider Scouts Annihilated!? **Episode 33: V3 in Danger! Riders One and Two Return!! **Episode 34: Critical Moment! Baron Tusk vs. The Three Riders!! **Episode 35: Baron Tusk's Final Transformation **Episode 36: The Winged Corps: Demons of the Sky **Episode 37: Mysterious Temple: Curse of the Musasabi Clan! **Episode 38: Lone V3 and Cub: Deadly Skydiving! **Episode 39: Terror of the Carnivorous Fauna!! **Episode 40: Sudden Death! V3 Mach Kick!! **Episode 41: Oh! People Are Melting! Enter, Marshal Armor **Episode 42: The Snail-Man's Human Experiments! **Episode 43: Friend or Foe? The Mysterious Riderman **Episode 44: V3 Versus Riderman **Episode 45: Destron's Christmas Present **Episode 46: Riderman, Where Will You Go? **Episode 47: Ambush! The Destron Leader!! **Episode 48: Look! The Face of the Destron Leader!! **Episode 49: A Gunshot Rings Out! Shiro Kazami Falls!! **Episode 50: A Little Friendship **Episode 51: You are Kamen Rider 4!! **Episode 52/Finale: The Last Day of Destron * Kamen Rider X **Episode 5: The One-Eyed Monster's Human Review Operation! **Episode 9: X-Rider's Great Deadly Training **Episode 10: G.O.D. Secret Police! Apollo Geist!! **''Five Riders vs. King Dark'' **Episode 27: Special Edition, Full Force of Five Riders!! **Episode 28: X-Rider's Great Deadly Training **Episode 33: Fear! King Dark's Revenge!! **Episode 34: The Weapon of Terror Aims at Three Riders!! * Kamen Rider Stronger **Episode 35: The Man Who Returned! The Name is V3!! **Episode 37: Riders Captured! Long Live Delza!! **Episode 39/Finale: Goodbye! The Glorious Seven Riders! **''All Together! Seven Kamen Riders!!'' * Kamen Rider (Skyrider) **Episode 23: Monster Flying Squirrel Brothers and Two Riders **''Eight Riders vs. Galaxy King'' **Episode 27: Tank and Monster the Second Generation Corps, Full Force of Eight Riders **Episode 28: Eight Riders' Great Training of Friendship **Episode 34: Danger, Skyrider! He's Come! Shirō Kazami!! **Episode 35: Kazami Senpai! I'll Get the Tako Gang!! **Episode 54/Finale: Farewell, Hiroshi Tsukuba! Eight Heroes Forever.... * Kamen Rider Super-1: The Movie * Birth of the 10th! Kamen Riders All Together!! * Kamen Rider 1 Through RX: Big Gathering * Kamen Rider Black RX **Episode 41: Terror of the 100 Eyed Hag **Episode 42: The Four Commanders Are Banished **Episode 43: Defeated!! RX **Episode 44: Fight! All Riders **Episode 45: False Rider's Last Days **Episode 46: The Riders' All Out Charge **Episode 47/Finale: A Shining Tomorrow! * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker * OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders * Kamen Rider Fourze **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max'' ** Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen * Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z * Kamen Rider Gaim ** Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special ** Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai * Super Hero Taisen GP: Kamen Rider 3 }} Footnotes See also Category:Kamen Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Seven Legendary Riders Category:Ten veteran Kamen Riders Category:V3 Riders Category:Spirits Riders Category:Heroes